


Fiction Turned Realities

by Sar61_Sanz6



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Best Friends, Dimension Travel, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Multi, Multiverse, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, World Jumpers - Freeform, homeschooled main character, world jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar61_Sanz6/pseuds/Sar61_Sanz6
Summary: Interdimensional travelers are rare, rarer in worlds with fictional windows to other worlds beyond. Some are left to take on journies of life, others fall through by accident, and the chosen, they are set to do things many will only dream of. Farah has been ignoring the world of fiction in favor of her own agenda. But when she ends up in a place that was supposed to be made-up, well… she thinks it’s time to hit the comic books and turn on the telly.
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man & Original Female Character(s), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin (InuYasha) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrossingTheFourthWall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossingTheFourthWall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maria's Adventures: Disney Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349201) by [CrossingTheFourthWall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossingTheFourthWall/pseuds/CrossingTheFourthWall). 
  * Inspired by [I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625762) by SNOffourier. 



“Farah! Come down for lunch! You’ve been studying all morning!” 

“I’ll be right down grandma!” Farah replied as she closed her mathematics book and set her papers aside. 

She left the study room and quickly descended the stairs to the living room and jogged across the spacious area to the conjoined kitchen and dining room. 

“Has the student become a scholar yet?” her grandpa asked, putting down a newspaper as her grandma set a plate in front of him at the table. 

“Not yet,” Farah said as she sat across the old but young-looking man, “but I did finish the history of world war two an hour ago. I should be able to pass the eleventh-grade test online perfectly after a review tomorrow.” 

“That’s all good,” her grandma stated as she gave Farah her plate, “but don’t you think you could also do with some downtime? Maybe even watch a movie or two from the library?” 

Farah rolled her eyes, “No, Grandmother June. I set myself a goal, and I plan on going through with it. Nothing can stop me. Not even a” she shuttered, “movie.” 

Her grandpa laughed at his wife’s defeated sigh, “She’s a stubborn one, just like her old man!” he gazed lovingly over to his grandchild, “But you must remember that a life goal isn’t everything. If you don’t like movies, I’ve been stocking on some comics ya might like. All kids your age are getting into them, so the shop keeper said.” 

“Comic books?” Farah whined, “Those thin, glossy, picture books that people collect and put into plastic covers just to keep them in ‘mint condition’?” she added air quotes over her head, “Thanks Grandpop Dwade, but you’re wasting your money buying all that stuff for me. I don’t think I’ll ever be as much of a comic geek as you are.” 

June chuckled, “Let’s hope not. Dwade’s kept his collection since he was younger than you.” 

Dwade huffed and crossed his arms, “I’ll have you know those have valuable memories to them. Why all of my best memories are surrounded by those books.” 

June ignored him. “Maybe instead we can go to the nearest mall, let you mingle with other kids your age, this weekend even!” 

Farah gagged, “Mingle? Talking to other girls with too much make-up and boys with muscles for brains? No thank you!” 

Her grandmother laughed, “Now, now, not everyone will be like that. I’m sure you can find someone to be friends with. Maybe we could stop by the bookstore? Find a fellow bookworm?” 

Farah shook her head as she swallowed a bit of food, “The only books I like, are books that every kid in school will avoid. The school books.” 

June sighed, “Well you’ll be turning fifteen soon and I’d feel better if you had a friend or two before you turned sixteen. You’re at that age where you need to find others you can associate with. And it’s high time to learned some people skills.” 

Farah grumbled, “I’ll learn people skills when the impossible happens.” 

As she closed her eyes and ate, Farah failed to notice the upturn on Dwade’s lips.

* * *

Farah heard a knock on her bedroom door as she was writing something in her notes, “Come in.” 

She heard her grandfather chuckle, “Even before bed, you still tear through those books like you’ve got less than a minute before the principal himself comes in to check your work.” 

Farah laughed, “Well, guess I just want things to go faster. What’s up gramps?” she turned to see Dwade standing behind her with a smile and something behind his back. 

“I know you said you’d never get into comics,” he brought the books out to show her, “but I really think you’ll like these.” 

Farah looked at the stack of comic books her grandfather was holding, the top one having a kid wearing blue armor standing in front of fragmented pictures of people with a title overhead: Mega Man. 

Farah sighed, “Grampa, come on-” 

“If you read at least the first three,” he interrupted her, “I promise to not bring up comics for a whole year.” 

Farah closed her mouth, weighed the options, and sighed again before taking the small pile, “Fine, but I’m not gonna like a single page.” 

Dwade grinned like a Cheshire cat, “Great! If you binge read tonight, I’ll cover for you in the morning. June won’t know a thing!” 

Before she could comment on that, Dwade left the room and headed back down the stairs. 

Farah shook her head with a smile and put away her stuff before taking the comics to her bed. Laying on her stomach, she opened the first book and read over the first page.

* * *

The sound of Farah’s blaring alarm woke her up with a jolt before she smacked the black and red digital device to silence. 

“Can’t believe I read all twenty of those things,” she grumbled as she got up and got ready in her conjoined bathroom, “I even stayed up late!” she whined, walking to her side table where she stacked the read comics. 

“They were good,” she glared down at them, “kinda fun too.” 

She tilted her head, looking down at the cover of Rock, Roll, Dr. Light, and Wily. 

Farah sighed defeatedly, “Maybe it’s just what I like. Now I really wish it was real.” 

She grabbed the eighteenth comic, opening to Blue’s monologue. 

“It’d be less sad if Blues got some advice around this time. Maybe then things would be better.” Farah mumbled to herself, staring at the page with Blues looking over the city, completely oblivious to the slight glow emanating from the comic cover, “Guy really needs to know how lucky he is to have a dad in his life. … What I’d give for my dad to be like that.” 

She closed the comic and then was blinded by the sudden flash of light coming from the cover. She dropped the book to cover her eyes, not realizing that the light was disintegrating her to bits and sucking her into the cover. 

Just a moment later, she was gone, her room empty, and the comic remained as it was. 

Dwade walked in, saw the discarded comic on the floor, and smirked, “Guess I was right,” he said as he grabbed the comic and put in back on the bed, “you do take after me. Now let’s see if you can get into as much trouble as your old grandpaps.” 

* * *

Farah blinked and rubbed her eyes, “What was that?!” 

“Um, I don’t know?” 

Farah opened her eyes, taking a moment to adjust to light again before she stared at the person in front of her. If she were a cartoon character, her jaw would be on the ground. 

“Um? Miss? Are you alright?” Blues, first son of Dr. Light and Prototype of all sentient robotics, asked Farah, newest fan of Mega Man comics, who is now questioning reality. 


	2. Again, What?

Farah had taken refuge under a tree, on a hill overlooking the city, with Blues, the prototype of the newest robotics, sat near her, looking concerned. 

“This can not be possible.” Farah stated, looking over Blues, “I am almost 90% sure I am not dreaming, but somehow, you’re here, right in front of me.” 

Blues tilted his head, confused, “Um… okay? Can you explain that a bit more?” 

Farah rubbed her temple, “Just a few minutes ago, I was getting ready in the morning, now, it’s midday, I’m outside an unknown city, and I’m talking to Blues, first son of Dr. Light. By all accounts, this should be impossible!” 

Blues was taken aback, “You know my father?” 

Farah sighed, “Well, it’s kinda hard not to when he’s a comic book character.” 

The red-dressed robot scoffed, “Impossible, he would have told me if he had a comic book.” 

Farah raised a brow, “Allow me to clarify, where I come from, I know you, your father, and Dr. Wily because this world,” she waved a hand to the city down below, “IS a comic book. One that I just started reading, mind you.” 

Blues looked disbelieving, “What?” 

Farah rolled her eyes, “If it wasn’t, how could I possibly know that you’ve just run away from home because you’re worried Dr. Light would erase a vital part of YOU and your personality. Not to mention, your solar core is damaged.” 

Blues straightened and clenched his fists. Farah nodded, “I wouldn’t because that whole discussion and the events that led to it were private. Well, in this world, they were pretty open in mine, being a comic and all that.” 

“I-I need a moment to… process this.” he stated. 

“You and me both.” Farah mumbled, leaning back and gazing at the sky. 

Minutes passed and the two sat in silence, partly content and partly afraid to break it. 

Farsh finally too a deep breath and turned to Blues, “So, are you planning to see the city soon or?” 

Blues looked up, “I was, then you appeared.” 

“Oh,” she rubbed the back of her head, “sorry.” 

“Guess that’s supposed to happen?” he asked. 

Farah nodded, “Yeah, it’s what makes you realize that you’re the only kind of robot of your type. The only robot master.” 

Blues looked shocked then ducked his head, “Oh, I forgot about that.” 

Farah winced, feeling bad, “Sorry.” 

They sat in silence again for another few minutes before Farah sighed, “Well, since I don’t know how to get back home… do you mind if I hang out with you for a bit?” 

“I… guess?” he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Okay, that’s good,” she absently nodded her head, “wanna check out the city together?”

* * *

“Woah,” Farah gapped, “never thought it would be that cool. It’s kinda like a cross between my time and the future.” 

Blues chuckled, “I wouldn’t know. So what is your home like?” 

They walked down the street together, getting closer to the tracks outside the city, the sun was setting in front of them. 

“Well,” Farah thought, “it’s basically like this, but without robots. Last I checked, the closest thing to a robot in my world is animal-based toys that have sensors and voice commands. They move, but not like those robots.” Farah stuck a tumb behind them, “Then again, last I check was a couple of years ago. I don’t get out much.” 

Blues tilted his head, “How often do you get out?” 

Farah stopped, “Um… the last time was… ten, eleven… uh, months ago. I think?” 

Blues looked shocked, “You stay home that long? Why?” 

She shrugged, “I guess I get really into my studies. I’m planning on getting a full highschool degree early so I can get into a good college.” 

That just made the robot master more confused, “Why? You said you’re fourteen. You’ve got plenty of time to… I don’t know, have fun? Go to concerts? Shop? Things like that.” 

Farah ducked her head, “I mean, I do but… I want to be better.” 

Blues frowned, “At what?” 

Farah sighed, “More like ‘than who’?” 

Before Blues could ask, they heard screaming. As they ran, Farah remembered this part of the comic. 

They soon came into view of the family being tormented by a biker gang. It was just like the scene in the comic she read. A man, his wife, and their son, standing still in fear with the man asking for his wife and kid to pass while the man in black leather laughed. 

Before she would register the recited talk, Blues had run into the scene with his arm cannon. He grabbed the pipe of the man going in for a hit at the family, “-time?” he asked. 

“Enough. Leave them alone.” Blues practically commanded calmly as another guy tried to wrap him in a chain. 

“Kid, you picked the wrong gang to tangle with!” 

That’s what the man said before he was jerked off his motorcycle. Some guys started moving as another ordered, “Run down the freak!” 

Blues lifted his canon and fifed at the bike, catching the rider as he flew. 

Farah had an idea and put on a stone face, the same one she gave the neighbor’s kids when they asked her weird questions, and walked up. 

“That was extremely lucky guys.” Farah walked to stand next to Blues, angled to the right a bit to widen her view of the men around them, “But take it from me, you do NOT want to press your luck.” 

Blues took that moment to toss the man with green hair in his hand to two of his fellow gang members and commanded, “LEAVE.” 

The men ran off like scared rabbits, one even complaining about his bike, ‘Seriously?’ she thought, ‘guy nearly blows up and it’s his bike he’s complaining about? Some people have no brains, real or comic world.’ 

“Are you okay? Is your son okay?” Blues asked the family as he removed the chain around his neck, Farah turning to them after the last of the men disappeared. 

“Y-yes.” the father stated. 

“Who are you two?” the mother asked, gripping her husband. 

Farah blinked, not knowing how to respond to that question. 

“Nobody.” Blues stated for them, much to her relief, “Just wandering-” 

He was cut off by a power shock, stumbling a bit. Farah moved to steady him as the surge wore off. 

“You okay? Is it passing?” she asked as he straightened. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, “yeah, it’s… it’s passing.” 

“Are you all right?” the mother stepped forward. 

Farah waved a hand as Blues got his bag, “Oh, don’t worry. This happens sometimes.” 

The woman just kept looking concerned as the man stepped up, “Well… if you’re sure.” 

“Yup,” Farah started walking backward and turning around, “so we’ll be on our way now. Have a better evening-” 

“Oh, wait!” the man reached for his wallet and pulled out some cash, “Here, take this.” 

Farah’s eyes widened and she bet Blues’ did too from behind his shades, “Oh, no, you don’t have to-” 

“I want to.” the man stated firmly, “If you’re traveling, you’ll need every bit you can get. Besides, I’d feel better knowing you have this. It’s the least I can do to repay you two.” 

Farah blinked, hesitated, then slowly took the money, “... thank you.” she mumbled before turning away and walking off with Blues.

* * *

Turns out, they did need the money, or rather, Farah did. Since Blues hadn’t packed money in his bag, the little bits of cash they got from Blues helping people kept Farah fed as she stuck around. 

She managed to save a bit from the over-generous people they came across, buying a sleeping bag, a backpack, a change of clothes, and some essentials. 

The days went on and Farah decided to stick with Blues on his journey. For the most part, they did keep away from people. But every once in a while, be it as they crossed a bridge or came through a forest, someone somewhere needed help.

* * *

“Please everybody!” Farah shouted at the shocked crowd, “Remain calm! Everything is going to be all right!” 

“He just ran into a burning building!” a firefighter argued, pointing at the apartment building set aflame and falling apart. 

“I know!” Farah answered over the loud roars of fire and shouting people, “But he’s the only one that can get the kid! Trust me!” 

“He didn’t even get gear!” a policeman fired at her while barricading the frightened crowd. 

“He doesn’t need gear!” she replied, “He’s-” 

“Look!” a stranger in the crowd pointed, “He’s got the kid!” 

Farah turned in the direction the stranger pointed, seeing Blues come crashing through the front and rushing out of the heat. The red robot master got to the weeping and now relived parents standing by the ambulance and handed the bundle of blankets to the crying mother. 

“Here,” Blues smiled as the mom swiped her child from him and the father wrapped his arms around his small family, “he’s okay now.” 

The family cried as the sheriff walked over to Blues, “Son, you’re a hero but that was extremely reckless. You could have been severely hurt or worse!” 

“Don’t worry-” Blues tried to explain as another power shock struck. Farah quickly rushed over and blocked the adult’s view of Blues. 

“We’re sorry,” Farah said calmly and seriously, “but Blues knows his limits. He was the only one that could save the baby in time.” 

The sheriff tried to get a good look at Blues but Farah kept moving to block his view. The man was about to say something when one of the firefighters called for help to keep the people from crossing the police tape and see Blues. 

As he left to handle the situation, Blues recovered and took his bag from Farah. “We better go.” 

“Yeah,” Farah agreed as the slipped past the firefighters and left the area, “I’d rather not have whatever conversation the guy wanted to have with us.” 

Blues awkwardly smirked and huffed as they ran down the streets towards the end of town, “You and me both.”

* * *

Farah saw how much Blues struggled to save energy, but still took the time to save so many people. She helped when she could, whether lending a hand, or directing victims of overturned buses, or speaking for Blues while another shock hit. 

It was weird for both of them. Farah had never interacted with people much before and Blues wasn’t used to the attention. But they helped each other out. 

Every night they talked before bed, getting to know each other more and more. Blues pointed out things Farah had never noticed about herself, like how she seemed drawn to things in natural green colors, or how she looked at the stars in fascination. Farah encouraged Blues’ love of music, falling in love with the natural sound he made, and his signature melody. She even managed to get her own ocarina, it was more portable than a flute, and they played duets for extra money sometimes.

* * *

Farah finished another song, holding the last key as the spectators clapped and whistled. She bowed her head to hide her blush and curtsied a bit. 

She looked to her right to see Blues smiling at the edge of the crowd. Getting an idea, she brought the small, pretty green instrument to her lips and started another song. 

At the corner of her eyes, she saw Blues recognize the tune and shift a bit before slowly walking up to her and whistled along. After all, it was his song. 

They locked eyes as they played, ignoring the eyes watching them and the silence that made way for the music. 

Blues took charge of the main tune while Farah added the background music that complimented it. She messed with the melody a bit, going with notes that sounded good with Blues’ whistling. 

They both put emotion into their playing, Farah to connect with Blues as the robot master let his conflicted feelings show for all to hear. 

The two finished the song with smiles before they jumped a bit at the loud applause of the increased audience around them. 

Farah blushed and tried to hide her face behind her ocarina as Blues looked away and covered his mouth with his scarf. 

After the people dispersed, Farah gathered the money they so generously donated, blushing more when she saw the bowl she used was overflowing with three cleaned tin cans sitting next to it, also filled to their brims.

* * *

Farah heard with Blues as people around them whispered of their deeds, calling Blues a hero and her a sidekick. She chuckled a lot at that, it did seem like she was on the sidelines more often than not. 

The days turned to weeks, the weeks to months, soon, it was like years had passed since Farah had last seen her grandparents. 

She talked about them a lot to Blues. About her life before, the weird transportation from her room to him. But, every time he asked about her dad… well… she tried to avoid it. Until the day came when she felt she had to confess. 

  
  



	3. Family

“What is your father like?” 

Farah cut off a low note on her instrument, pausing in silence as she fidgeted and examines the light-colored, natural green flute, roughly twice the size of her hand, secured around her neck with a long brown cord. 

“... Blues?” Farah looked up, tucking her legs into her sleeping bag, “If I’m being honest, the reason I liked you in the comic, was because I envied what you have.” 

He looked confused, gazing over her across the fire between them, “What do you mean?” 

Farah looked away, “I mean… when Dr. Light made you from scratch, he wanted you. He wanted a son. He wanted you as a part of his family. Me?” Farah locked her sad eyes with his dark shades, “I was a mistake.” 

Blues straightened, “You can’t mean that.” 

She shook her head, “No, it’s true. My father never wanted me, never planned for me, never expected me. I popped up in his life and he had no idea what to do other than to drop me off on his parents’ laps and enter the armed forces.” 

She looked down sadly, pouring out, “He gave me the family name but not his time. He never asks about me, never sends me a letter, calls, or even remembers my birthday. I doubt he even remembers I exist half the time. And mother? She was the one to drop me on HIS lap. Gave me to him, telling HIM to name me. When he didn’t, his parents did. … She said something about raising a kid would get in the way of her dreams. … Apparently her parents see me as a sin on their family name so… ” 

The silence dragged on, the crackling fire and crickets being the only sounds for a time. 

“I envied you,” Farah finally spoke again, “because you have no idea how much your father loves you. Smiling at you before you ever woke up, giving you a name, a personality, his time… his love. You had everything I ever wanted from my father. You can call yourself his son, his child. Me? … Can you really be the child of a person that doesn’t want you? … Doesn’t love you? ... That’s why I study so hard. They’re who I want to be better than.” 

A moment passed before Farah felt something wipe her cheek and she finally looked up, seeing Blues with a tear track down his right cheek and rubbing hers away. She hadn’t even known when she started crying. 

Farah was hugging him before she even realized she was doing it. Blues was wrapping his arms around her securely as she registered it. 

At some point, she sobbed. Her cries echoed the forest, but Blues rubbed her back, held her up, and before she passed out, whistled her a lullaby.

* * *

Days passed after that. Blues seemed to become closer to her. He never left her alone anymore. He whistled to get her to smile. He attempted to joke to make her laugh. 

It was nice. Farah was content. 

‘Is this what it’s like to have a friend?’ she often thought. 

They had become so close, Farah could find Blues’ smallest tells, and he, in turn, could see hers. 

But the longer they traveled, the weaker Blues got. Farah could see it. 

She tried to keep up a supply of E-Tanks, tried to help more, but his power was running out. 

They napped together a lot now. Feeling oddly secure with knowing the other was near. 

Farah woke up not long after Blues did, he rubbed his shaded eyes as she reached into his lap and handed him his glasses. He took them with a small, thankful smile. He seemed to be in deep thought. 

When he looked up at the sky, Farah followed his example and saw a sign she had nearly forgotten. A cloud shaped like Dr. Light. 

She blinked, straightened, and the words came out before she could stop them, “He loves you more than you know.” 

They faced each other and Farah felt herself smiling, “He loves you so much, that he doesn’t want you to be alone.” 

Blues looked confused before it turned into shock at her next words, “You don’t have to be- you aren’t the only one anymore. He wants you to come home, so… he made you a brother and sister to keep you company. You’re not the only one anymore.” 

Blues seemed to freeze, processing everything for a minute before he jolted up and began running, “Why didn’t you say so earlier?!” 

Farah found herself laughing as she grabbed her backpack and ran after him, “It wasn’t time for you to know yet!”

* * *

Farah followed after Blues, they came across old places again, saw things they passed before, tracked through snow, and jumped on a train. Blues kinda carried her on the train but still. 

Blues kept looking back, throwing grins she returned as they drew closer to their destination. 

They sprinted across the bridge, the trails, the city, to the hill they first met on. They stopped a moment there, sharing thoughtful and happy faces at the memory. 

As they got through the trees, Farah reached for Blues’ hand, gripping it while smiling reassuringly as they walked closer to the lab coming into view. 

“He loves you,” she stated as they stopped at the door, “and he’s never leaving you alone after this. I guarantee you that.” 

Blues smiled hopefully and knocked on the door. A moment passed before it opened, a small, blond girl with blue eyes stood surprised at the sight of them. 

“Um, hello,” Roll greeted, “can I help you?” 

Farah glanced and saw Blues was frozen in shock so she spoke up, “We’re here to see Dr. Light. Could you tell him Blues is here, please?” 

Roll blinked and turned her head back, “Dr. Light! Someone called Blues is here!” 

“Blues?!” 

In a flash, a large scientist with a Santa beard appeared at the door. His eyes were locked on Blues who was stiff but still managed to say, “Hello, Dr. Light… I… I’m sorry.” 

A moment passed and Blues got nervous before Light grabbed him and gave Blues the biggest bear hug Farah had ever seen. 

“You came home!” Dr. Light cried, “I always hoped you would!” 

Farah felt a tear roll down her left cheek at the sight as Blues snapped out of his shock, smiled, and returned his father’s hug. 

“Um, Dr. Light?” 

The father and son turned to see Rock and Roll looking confusedly at the scene. Farah smirked and lightly chuckled at their expressions. 

“Who is he?” Rock asked and pointed at Farah, “And who is she?” 

Farah got nervous and looked away when Thomas Light noticed her, but Blues got out of Dr. Light’s hold and rested a hand on her shoulder, 

“Dr. Light,” he introduced, “this is Farah. A friend I made over the time I’ve been gone.” 

Farah blushed at ‘friend’, feeling happy and oddly proud to be called that in front of Blues’ father. 

“Oh!” Dr. Light blinked and smiled widely, sticking a hand out in greeting, “Hello then, you probably already know but-” 

“You’re Doctor Thomas Light,” Farah finished, shaking his hand, “Blues’ father and creator. And the two behind you are also your creations, by extension, they’re Blues’ siblings. Right?” 

Dr. Light blinked before returning his attention to Rock and Roll, who was wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Farah found herself chuckling a bit as Thomas proudly stated, “Yes, Rock, Roll, this is Blues, your older brother.” 

Hearing a rumble overhead, Farah spoke up, “Hate to stop you Dr. Light, but it seems like it’s gonna rain soon. Is it all right if we move this somewhere else?” 

“Oh, yes!” Dr. Light gestured inside, “Come in, come in! We can speak in the living room. I have a lot to explain.” 

Blues and Farah shared a smile as they walked in, “Yeah,” Farah said, “so do we.”

* * *

“So you’re our older brother.” Rock blinked as he stared at Blues after Dr. Light’s side of the story. Roll sat next to him, equally in shock. 

“Yes,” Blues answered, despite the statement not being said as a question, “I needed… space. I was afraid for nothing it seems.” 

Farah held his hand, “You needed time to come to your own conclusion. And in the end, we ended up becoming good friends, with all your ‘hero-ing’ along the way.” 

“Hero?” Rock asked, “You’re a hero?” 

“Well,” Blues nervously scratched his cheek, “that’s what the people we saved called us.” 

“Called you,” Farah corrected, “you were the only one of us who could stop buses from falling off bridges and run straight into a flaming building to save a baby.” 

“But you coordinated the people to safety and kept bystanders from the danger,” Blues countered, “you deserve some credit.” 

“As a sidekick,” Farah stuck her tongue out playfully, “you’re the one that scared off gangs. I just talked for you when you got stage-fright.” 

Blues puffed his cheeks, “It wasn’t stage-fright! I got over that when you became the best street player in that town by the forest.” 

Farah blushed, “I wasn’t the best performer, that was you and your song! People loved it!” 

“Um,” the two friends turned to see the young siblings and father looking at them teasingly, “so~, hero? You saved people?” Rock asked again. 

Blues nodded, “Yeah, we helped people that needed it. I wanted to conserve energy but… things kept happening.” 

Farah blinked and a thought came back to her, “Oh, right! Your core, how much?” 

Blues looked down, “I guess a matter of days, maybe weeks.” 

“Are you talking about your solar core? It’s still-?” Roll nervously asked. 

Farsh nodded in response, “Yeah, every time he used his power, he had these shock moments. Over the last few weeks, he’s been getting weaker.” 

Dr. Light walked up and kneeled, lifting Blues’ chin, “I’m sorry for not listening to you back then. I was a fool not to consider how you felt of it. But if you’re in critical condition, I’ve improved a lot over the years you’ve been gone, I can fix your core without damaging you. I promise.” 

Blues was still, Farah could bet he was blinking before he launched himself at the doctor and mumbled, “Thank you, I’m so sorry.” 

Farah smiled, everything was right now. 

“Woah, what’s happening to her?!” Roll shouted, startling everything as she pointed at Farah, causing her to look down at herself. 

Farah blinked in disbelief as she seemed to be fading, her body becoming pale white before disintegrating into tiny bits and disappearing. But she recognized it. 

“I think,” Farah mumbled softly, “I think I’m going home.” 

Blues walked over, taking her hands as her body had disappeared from her waist down, “Farah,” he sounded sad and nervous, but he calmly said, “no matter what, you are my friend. Thank you, for everything.” 

She blinked, feeling tears drop as she smiled, “And you’re mine. Don’t you forget it, Hero.” 

The last thing she saw was his smile before she blacked out.

* * *

As she opened her eyes, she saw her room. She was standing in her room, untouched since she left, but also, oddly, exactly the same. 

Glancing at her clock, it was only twelve in the afternoon and her calendar was unmarked. Feeling the weight on her back, she turned to see the backpack she acquired in the Mega Man comic world, still filled with the stuff she bought. And standing in her doorway was none other than her grandpa with a knowing smirk on his face. 

“So,” he asked, “did you have a nice trip?” 

Farah blinked, “What?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as angst? I'm not very experienced with it. 
> 
> But, our main character reveals her tragic backstory! In the process, she makes a good friend and brings Blues back home! 
> 
> Now grandpa seems to know a lot more than he should. What may be revealed? 
> 
> Find out next in the chapter!


	4. Inheritance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos if you like this story!

Farah stationed herself in the living room, her grandma walking in with a tray and tea set. 

“I know I have a lot of explaining to do,” her grandpa spoke, sitting in his favorite armchair, “and I think it’s time you knew.” 

“Before that,” June interrupted, “perhaps you can tell me where you got those clothes. I don’t remember getting them for you.” 

Farah looked at herself, and she finally registered how differently she was dressed. Normally, her grandma gets all her attire and everything is in plain or single colors with simple style. Usually, she dressed in nothing more than a teeshirt and pants. The clothes she had on now were from the Mega Man world. She had bought hiking trousers and a winter vest with a fur hood since she and Blues had traveled around the woods and forests so much, they were the better options and kept her warm. And the colors, normally, Farah just put on clothes with plain colors, light and dull. But her vest was pine green with the fur being snow-white while the trousers were a rugged shade of brown. 

It was only now she realized how different she looked and how much she changed her taste in clothing. 

“I, uh,” Farah stuttered, “I bought them.” 

Her grandma blinked, “When? You haven’t come out of your room all day.” 

“Wait, it’s still Friday?!” she shouted, disbelieving. 

Her grandmother looked utterly confused, “Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” 

“Because I’ve been gone for years!” Farah grabbed her brunette hair, she had at least kept it short during her travels with Blues. 

“Farah, you’re not making any sense,” June shook her head and poured a cup of tea for her granddaughter, “you went to bed last night and you’ve been up in your room all day.” 

“Technically,” Dwade spoke up, “you both are right.” 

Both the elder and younger females looked over to the man smiling at their antics, “Farah has been gone for years, but she has also not come out of her room all day. Because Farah has been away, transported to another world where time passes much faster than ours. That’s why no time has passed since your leave, Farah. Worlds are not only different, but the flow of time between them is to.” 

Farah and June blinked, then the granddaughter asked, “Grandpa, how do you know that?” 

Dwade smirked, “Because when I was younger than you are now, I went on similar journeys to other worlds. I told you some of my best memories are with my comics, didn’t I?” 

Farah gasped, “You knew! That’s why you kept bugging me to read them!” 

June had had enough, “All right! Both of you stop! I don’t understand anything that’s going on, so one of you had better start explaining or else you can both kiss dessert goodbye!” 

Both Farah and Dwade flinched, knowing better than to anger June farther. If there was one thing everyone in Florida knew, it’s that June Smith’s desserts were not something to miss. 

“Okay, okay,” Dwade raised his hands in surrender, “I’ll start. You might want to sit down honey,” he gestured the couch next to his chair, “it’s a long story.” 

June huffed and marched to her seat, crossing her arms and glaring at her husband until he began. 

“When I was a young boy, I had a much-known love of comics. As I’ve told you before, my parents were often away to work and I had a lot of free time to myself. That’s why my old man and Ma never suspected a thing when I traveled to the worlds that I read. You see, after reading them for so long, I knew everything about every character like the back of my hand. So I knew I was talking to the Batman when I somehow ended up in Gotham City, the same Gotham City I had read and reread over a hundred times. I didn’t just end up there either, I found myself in Star City, Metropolis, Central City, and well, everywhere in the DC universe.” 

“But how?” Farah asked, “If it’s a comic book, how is it real? Why did you end up there? And why did I just do the same not even an hour ago?” 

Dwade raised a hand, “Ah, I’m getting to that. You see, after some time, I managed to come across some ancient and educational texts on Oa. The headquarters of the Green Lanterns. The records told of beings chosen by the multiverse to go to other worlds different from their own. Some from worlds where they were information databases for multiple universes across the multiverse. These beings were called ‘World Jumpers’ and had an unpredictable ability to travel to and fro other universes. The more I read, the more I understood. World Jumpers are chosen to worlds for one of two reasons. The most common is to assist the world, help it, and bring balance to the world’s reality and essentially the multiverse. The other, rarer reason, is for the world to help you, and bring balance to yourself. For me, it was a bit of both. As I helped the DC heroes, they also helped me. I was a reckless and carefree kid back in the day, and I cared less for important things like my education and health, but heroes being heroes, they helped me see the error of my choices and practically raised me to the person I am today. Not long after, I got into Marvel comics and was sent to other worlds where the plot was going wrong, either by outside interference or by an instability within the world itself.” 

“You saved an entire world?” Farah asked, shocked. 

June was intrigued and equally shocked at the story her husband was telling. 

“Yes and no,” Dwade smirked, “you must understand that some worlds already have champions, heroes, to call to battle. I simply joined their sides. In fact, I even became a Green Lantern in my efforts to help them.” 

Farah tilted her head, “Green Lantern? Those green dressed guys in your favorite comics?” 

Her grandfather laughed, “Yes, I was a member of the Green Lantern Corps. They are chosen warriors, heroes, that patrol and guard sectors of their universe from evil. Basically the police on a galactic scale.” 

“Dwade,” June spoke up, “what you’re saying is crazy. Fiction being another world, universe, reality, whatever. It sounds impossible.” 

Her husband just smiled fondly, “My dear, there were many times I thought I was just dreaming too. But, haven’t you asked me countless times where my scars came from?” 

June covered her mouth and Farah thought about it. Dwade had a multitude of scars on his back and some on his upper arms, but he never gave them a reason for their existence. And there were no medical records of them anywhere other than notes his doctors made during his yearly check-ups. 

“But why did I end up in Mega Man’s world?” Farah asked, staring at her lap, “And why didn’t you mention this before?” 

“The records on Oa stated that the offspring of World Jumpers may also gain their parent’s abilities,” Dwade explained, “but it is not a guaranteed thing. I watched my son grow up and surrounded him with the various worlds of fiction, but he never showed signs of leaving for other worlds. The final proof of his unworthiness became obvious when he explored my things during his rebellious teen years and found my ring.” 

“Ring?” Farah asked. 

June understood and answered for her husband, “He means his Green Lantern ring. Every Green Lantern has one, it’s the source of their powers.” 

“Correct,” Dwade grimly nodded, “he put it on when I caught him snooping around. I know for a fact the ring still has a full charge, so when it didn’t even glow or give him the basic uniform of a lantern, I began to suspect his character.” 

“That’s when you started looking into his personal time,” grandma June gasped, “when you became interested in what he did outside of school and the house.” 

Dwade locked eyes with Farah, “Yes, and I discovered what poor life choices he was making behind my back.” 

Farah looked down, she knew the rest of the story, “He started drinking and doing drugs. Eventually, he started having sex with women and after a few months, my mother dropped me on his doorstep, gave up parental custody of me, and left. After that, he dropped me off on you, got some therapy, stopped everything, and joined the military. Since then he’s forgotten about me and refuses to even come home on vacation.” 

She didn’t need to lift her head to see the sad expressions on her grandparents’ faces. Farah had learned everything early on when she had snuck a call to her father at the age of eight without her grandparents knowing and the man practically told her to never bother him again. She eventually found his private diary at nine and read everything he thought about her. Since then, she swore not to be anything like her parents. Her child self had declared she would become important when she grew up instead of doing bad things. 

“But that did not stop me from hoping,” Dwade said, “the records also stated that in some rare cases, a World Jumper’s abilities would still pass on, if not to the children, then to the children of their children.” 

Farah widened her eyes at the statement, locking them with her grandfather’s who smiled knowingly, “So I watched you grow and pushed you to the world of fiction until you finally gave in. And what do you know? You did gain the ability.” 

“So, I’m a World Jumper now?” she asked, disbelieving. 

Dwade nodded as June sat flabbergasted, “Yes, it seems you get to do what even your father couldn’t even imagine. So~... interested in reading a few comics?” 

Farah blinked, stared for a minute, then smiled fondly, “You know, gramps, I think I am. Are there more of those Mega Man comics?” 

Dwade laughed, “There are and a whole lot more! Come on,” he stood up and headed towards the stairs, “I’ve collected a trove of knowledge for you. And the Mega Man comics crossover with some Sonic comics too, so you’ll need to look into them a bit.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Farah smirked as they left June to process everything, “but I really want to see the Mega Man comics. Especially any with Blues.” 

“Oh?” Dwade raised a brow, “A favorite of yours now?” 

“Nope!” she grinned smugly, “My best friend!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so our main character decides to indulge in her youthfulness. 
> 
> What do you think of Grandpa's backstory? 
> 
> And Farah's parents? 
> 
> Let me know down below!


	5. Comics to Anime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos!

Three months passed after Farah’s first trip to another world. 

Her grandfather explained that trips happened randomly at best and hardly ever had a set time given that time fluctuates unpredictably between worlds. 

Farah took the time to read and reread every Mega Man comic Dwade collected for her and worked her way through the Sonic comic books. She had hopes that maybe she would return to Blues one day and help with the crossover, but that dream waned over the weeks. 

Then her grandfather mentioned that the records from Oa stated that World Jumpers gained their knowledge from any medium. Even television. 

Which brought her to now. With her grandfather practically begging her to indulge in the youth-loved entertainment box lovingly called a TV. 

“Please,” Dwade sang, “you just might like some of them. And you only need to see one! I picked some of the best that girls your age like. Just one!” 

Farah groaned, “Ugh, grandpa, stop asking already! I’m not watching any cartoons!” 

“They’re not all cartoons,” Dwade countered, “some are popular anime series.” 

“That doesn’t make it better,” she grumbled, “just makes it seem better.” 

Then Dwade finally popped, “If you binge-watch one I’ll buy you that touch screen laptop you want!” 

Farah blinked and hesitated, “... The one with the detachable keyboard?” 

Her grandfather nodded vigorously and Farah looked away, weighing the options. 

“... All right...” Dwade fisted the air at her mumbled words, “but just one series.” 

Her grandfather left the hall down the stains with a skip in his step, likely to order the laptop, and left Farah with a box with animated film series in her room. 

She grumbled the whole time she dusted off her TV and DVD player before looking through the box. She pushed aside the cartoons, especially the ones with animatronic animals, and focused on the anime, which seemed to hold more mature entertainment. 

Farah looked over her options three times before settling for a large series titled ‘Inuyasha’. 

She frowned as she marched downstairs to the kitchen and filled a tray with snacks and food of her choosing: a few sandwiches, dried fruit, various juices, some salad, mixed nuts, a slice of her grandma’s fruit cake, and a few oranges. 

Hey, she never binge-watched a series before, she doesn’t know the right kinds of food for these things! 

Farah informed her grandma June of her deal with Dwade and the elder smiled fondly before dismissing her from dinner for one night. 

She settled in her room, got organized and comfortable in her bed, and pressed play on the menu screen.

* * *

**Three days later…**

It was good. 

Even the Final Act, everything was awesome. Farah hated to admit it, but she found a favorite. 

“Gramps,” she grumbled, “you’ve gotta stop being right.” 

It was past lunch, she stayed up all night and slept in some. After getting refreshed, Farah headed downstairs to the kitchen where her grandmother was sitting at the table with a smile. 

Over the last three days, Grandma June had brought her breakfast, lunch, and dinner to her room, safe this morning when Farah slept in for breakfast. 

“Dwade ordered your computer, it should be coming in the mail within a few days to a couple of weeks. I made stew in the crockpot so you don’t need to reheat anything. Just turn it off and let it cool once you get your helping.” 

Farah smiled with a nod and did just that, choosing the largest bowl to fill and grabbed some crackers from the cabinet before sitting next to June. 

“To think Dwade has to bribe you into watching cartoons overnight. Most guardians have to do the opposite for their kids.” June chuckled over a cup of tea. 

“Well,” Farah spoke between swallows, “I’m not most kids and you’re not most guardians.” 

June laughed, “No I guess not.” 

“So did you like it?” 

Farah turned to see Dwade coming out of the hall leading to the library. 

“Yeah, I liked it. But grampa,” she grumbled as he sat down, “you have got to stop being right on what I might like.” 

He smirked his reply, “If I wasn’t then you wouldn’t do things kids your age normally do.” 

Farah glared at her grandfather as she swallowed a mouthful of stew.

* * *

Farah went back to her room and chose to watch some of the movies on the series. She spent the rest of the day in her room with the TV and her grandparents bringing her food. 

Once she was done with the movies, she rewatched some episodes of Inuyasha, specifically, the ones with Sesshomaru and Rin. 

‘I really do like the film but,’ she thought, ‘but I really wish they’d focused a bit more with Sesshomaru, especially when Rin joined up. It would have been cool to see what kind of battles or troubles they get into. And… I really wish Rin had someone to care for her after her family died. Poor girl trusted no one of her own kind for so long.’ 

Who couldn’t feel sympathy for the child? It was really sad to see her like that. 

After getting up from her bed and stretching, Farah headed towards the TV to take out the device when the screen began glowing. 

“What the-?!” 

In a flash, she was gone. Enveloped by the light and disappeared from her room.

* * *

Farah blinked and rubbed her eyes before looking around her. 

She was definitely in a forest of some kind, though, she was certain it wasn’t any forest of Blues’ world. The trees were wilder and lively, they seemed healthier in some way too. 

The dirt road he was standing on was dusty and worn, some grass was trying to cover it by taking root. 

The temperature was hot, summer hot, and Farah wondered what the actual date was in this world for a moment. 

Looking up, the sky seemed bluer, clearer, and the air was so fresh. But, the sun looked just hours away from setting, and stars were already peaking out in the darkening parts of the sky. 

She took a breath and started walking down the path, “Okay, if this is anything like last time, then this is probably the Inuyasha world since the TV was glowing.” 

Blinking, she stopped and looked down at herself, “Which means my clothes will stand out like a sore thumb. Should I be grateful it’s almost night so few people will see me or scared since they’ll think I’m a demon? Like they did with Kagome at first.” 

She then looked up and widened her eyes, “And I don’t speak Japanese, let alone feudal Japan Japanese.” 

Farah groaned and continued walking, “Could this whole thing get any weirder or worse?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Archie comics to Anime series! 
> 
> After leaving kudos, tell me what you think down below, dear readers!


	6. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! New readers, please leave kudos and comments if you like this story!

Farah sighed and wiped her brow as she finished her work. Her little garden of sweet potatoes, radishes, spring onions, and burdock root was holding well as far as she could see. Hopefully, they would produce enough food to last. 

She felt as dirty and tired as she looked. Her dark green kimono was worn and torn in places, a few stitches could be seen where she had to sew larger holes close again. 

The young teen soon found herself tackled to the ground by an equally dirty little girl with black hair and an orange-ish kimono. She was eight years old with bright brown eyes, and over the years, she became like a little sister to Farah. 

“Rin,” Farah huffed and lifted them off the ground, “sweetie, we’ve got to find a better greeting for me other than tackling.” 

The little girl gave one of her reserved smiles and playfully shook her head, making Farah sigh. 

“Did you find anything in the forest?” Rin’s personal task was often to forage for extra food in the forest around the village that took them in. she got better and better at getting food while Farah improved on her farming. 

This time, Rin shook her head and sighed sadly. Farah rubbed the top of her hair and gave a little smile, “Don’t worry, we’ve got some radishes and sweet potatoes today.” 

Rin looked like she wanted to say something, but lowered her head and nodded instead. Farah stood up and held a hand out, letting Rin take it as they walked to their little hovel of a home. 

It had been years since Farah had last heard Rin spoke, back when her family let her stay a night in their home and… the incident happened. 

Back when Farah first came to this world, she coincidentally ran into Rin’s mother who offered her home. When she replied, it was in perfect Japanese somehow and she knew what she was saying. It was like the language had been downloaded in her mind or she always knew it but it was never this clear to remember. 

She was shocked to see little Rin among the boys and the man of the house. They were kind and open people, loving and caring incarnated in a lot of ways. 

She had expected to be around when it happened as she saw Rin, she just didn’t expect it to happen that night. 

The bandits came, tore the house, and killed Rin’s father. When the sons retaliated, they killed them without mercy. Rin’s mother took her and handed the frightened Rin to Farah, begging her they run as far away as they could. The woman distracted the thieves as Farah slipped away, knowing she wouldn’t make it out alive. 

So she did run away, Rin cried the whole time, sobbed when they saw the flames and smoke from afar, and gripped her tightly. When they finally made it to the village they were in now, the people were skeptical to accept them, but ‘graciously’ did. Only, they looked at Rin differently since she didn’t speak anymore. The trauma was too much and she just fell silent. 

Farah was thankful they had shelter and food. Rin’s mother had supplied her with one of her kimonos before everything happened, so people didn’t ask where she came from often. Her old clothes were being washed and dried before the bandits came, so they were likely ashes since the criminals set the building on fire to cover their tracks. 

Rin was also not only mute, she was afraid of humans, men mostly but she trembled a bit around the women and girls of the village. The only person she wasn’t scared of was Farah, which she suspected was because she was the one to get Rin away that night. 

The two now lived together as a small family, Farah did her best to care for them while Rin still grew up fast. 

‘At least she has me now,’ Farah kept telling herself, ‘she’s not alone anymore.’ 

She baked them a couple of sweet potatoes around a small fire and let them cool enough to be held. Farah smiled as she gave Rin the larger potato and the little girl gave her a small smile in return before they ate. Potato skins were not something Farah had liked back home, but when you're hungry, personal preferences have to go as you need every bit of edible food you can get. 

Rin left after she finished, leaving Farah to clean, or at least organize, their home. During sunset, Rin came back home running back and Farah instantly feared the worst. 

“Rin!” she ran up to the incoming child and got down on her knees, looking over her sister in all but blood for any injuries, “Did the villagers hurt you again? Did you run into trouble? What’s wrong?” 

Rin shook her head and took Farah’s arm, pulling her towards the forest. 

“Rin?” Farah saw nothing among the trees, “Is there something you want me to see?” 

Rin nodded, moving to take a bamboo shoot of water and three potatoes, laying them on a large leaf, before gripping the sleeve of Farah’s kimono and tugging her again. 

“Okay,” Farah stood up and let Rin lead her into the forest, “whatever you want to show me, just lead the way. But we need to be back before dark. You know it’s dangerous otherwise.” 

The little girl nodded and tugged harder, moving faster between the trees and only letting go when they had to push past the wild brush. 

When they finally did get to where Rin was taking them, it was already dark. But none of it bothered Farah as she saw what, or who, Rin was showing her. 

Leaning against a tree in a small clearing was none other than Lord Sesshomaru, the first son of the Great Dog Demon of the west. 

She was, by all accounts, expecting this day to come, but seeing him in person was still a shock. 

While Farah stood frozen from surprise by seeing Sesshomaru, Rin moved and placed the bamboo shoot and potatoes next to the other bamboo shoot sitting next to the demon. 

Farah snapped out of it when Rin walked back to her and Sesshomaru spoke up, “Mind your own business girls. Your generosity is wasted. I don’t eat human food.” 

Rin gasped slightly and turned back to look at him, before Farah smiled sadly with a sigh and took her hand, leading them both out of the forest. 

As their home came into view Farah told Rin, “Look, little sister, some people are… different. Stubborn, in strange ways. But they’re still good people deep down. That demon is one of those people. So don’t be too hurt when he denies your offers, okay? He’s probably just used to being on his own. Without being liked while not liking others. Do you understand?” 

Rin looked into her eyes for a moment, then nodded. 

“Good,” Farah sighed, “now let’s get to bed. We can snuggle together to keep warm. Does that sound okay with you?” 

Rin nodded again and followed Farah into their bed, a thin mat with a thin, raggedy blanket. The elder got in first and assisted Rin in getting as comfortable as possible, then covered both of them. 

Farah’s exhaustion began kicking in and she barely mumbled, “Good night, Rin.” before passing out. 

When Farah woke up again, it was still night, but there was a faint sound of beating coming from outside. Quickly figuring out what was going on, Farah jumped up and ran outside, getting to the reserve and finding men from the village kicking Rin. 

“Stop!” she screamed and pushed them away, covering Rin with her body, “Stop it! She’s only a child!” 

“She’s a thief!” the gruff voice of one man was heard before she felt her back being stomped on. 

Another, less gruff and younger voice added, “Stop treating her like an infant! She knows not to steal fish from the preserve!” 

Other sandaled feet joined the gruff man’s and shouted their agreements with the younger man’s words. Farah gritted her teeth through the pain and closed her eyes. She felt Rin shake under her but that only made Farah curl around the girl tighter. She protected every bit of Rin’s body as much as hers could. 

When the kicking and stomping finally stopped, the younger man stated, “You’re lucky orphans for the village to take you in. Don’t make us throw you out.” 

Farah looked up and glared at the man, seeing his topknot and dark green kimono with black lines for design. 

The one closest to them, a top bald older man with a dark blue kimono glared at her and growled, lifting his foot to kick her face. 

Instincts from long ago kicking in, Farah sat up and grabbed the man’s leg, startling him with her reflexes and strength. With the rest of the men shocked around them, Farah deeply growled and stood up, gripping his ankle tighter and throwing him over her shoulder, into the middle of the water preserve. 

Farah panted, out of practice with lifting a full man like that, but stood tall while moving Rin to stand behind her. 

During her time traveling with Blues, she helped where she could. Often that meant getting people to safety and more than once she had to lift or carry a person twice or three times her size out of the danger zones. That or lifting people up from nearly falling off cliffs and bridges, or raising a busted beam or dead tree long so people could get out from under. 

“You listen here,” Farah glared at the men, scaring them a bit, “I’ll tolerate your isolating us, not caring for us, and leaving us to fend for ourselves. But what I won’t tolerate is you going too far. She’s an eight-year-old girl and you are all fully grown men, outnumbering her and overpowering her! If you want to get physical to prove your point, I’ll personally kick your asses!” 

They glared at her but were too scared to say anything or get close. They back off and walked towards the houses, leaving Farah to take Rin’s hand and walked in the opposite direction, back to their home. 

Farah took a torn rag and dipped it in a bit of water, patting down gently on Rin’s bruises and scrapes. She hissed with Rin every time the light wash caused pain, feeling guilty for being the cause but continuing as she didn’t want to risk infections. 

“Were you getting something for the demon?” Farah asked as she finished. 

Rin nodded, gripping her knees through her tattered kimono. 

Farah sighed with a small smile and patted Rin’s hands, “It’s nice you want to still offer him food after he refused it, but next time, ask me to help you out. That way, we can figure out how to get stuff without the villagers getting mad at you.” 

Rin nodded, then Farah moved them back to the bed and recovered them for the night. 

The next morning, Farah and Rin gathered radishes and burdock roots with a large baked sweet potato and organized them on the largest leaf they could find. Farah walked next to Rin as they headed into the forest to Sesshomaru’s resting place. Farah winced occasionally when she stepped over roots or bent under low branches, the kicks from the villagers had bruises and were tender. She endured it and smiled whenever Rin threw her worried glances, brushing it off. 

When they entered the small clearing, Sesshomaru didn’t look at them and said, “No, thanks.” 

Rin didn’t back away, and walked up to him a bit quickly, sticking the leaf plate out to him in an offering gesture. Farah stood back and watched, allowing her pleading expression to show, hoping maybe he would accept the food. 

“I told you,” the demon said, still not looking over, “I don’t need anything from you.” 

Rin sighed and slouched defeatedly and Farah inhaled her sigh while lowering her head. It was as the show revealed, he wouldn’t eat. 

Mere seconds later, Sesshomaru asked, “Where did you get those bruises?” 

Rin looked up in confusion, Farah hearing, “Uh… huh?” from the little girl. 

Sesshomaru tilted his head a bit and added, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

Rin quietly gasped at that, making Sesshomaru look over towards her. 

Rin smiled and lightly laughed, beaming for the first time and looking completely happy with no worries. 

“What are you smiling about?” Sesshomaru questioned, “I simply asked a question. I don’t care. I’m just curious.” 

Farah smiled as well, locking eyes with Sesshomaru but saying nothing, much to the demon’s confusion. 

The two girls left with smiles as they walked through the forest back to their hut, Rin even hopped a bit down the trail and acted childish for the first time since Farah had gotten her away from the bandit attack. 

Farah was just so joyful to see Rin so happy that she forgot what was to happen that day until they stood frozen at the sight within their hut. 

A wolf demon was slurping their reserve water loudly, hunched over and seeming tired, likely exhausted. 

Farah held Rin close, wrapping her arms around her as the little girl gasped when she saw the rugged demon. The elder was frozen at the sight, mentally scolding herself for forgetting something so important. 

The wolfman with a scar over his right eye turned around and saw then at the sound of Rin’s gasp, “Huh? What, girls?” he turned around after putting down the water ladle, “Does this old hut belong to you?” 

Rin nodded nervously while Farah was still stiff, unsure if the demon would kill them for seeing him, especially since Farah was far older and thus more believable than Rin if they were to tell the villagers they saw a demon. 

Before Farah or the demon could say anything, shouts of fear and screams were heard from the village. 

“Let’s get out of here!” 

“Hurry! Hurry!” 

Farah and Rin turned towards the shouts as the demon moved next to them and cursed, “Damn it! They’ve caught up already!” 

The demon pushed the two girls aside roughly as a pack of wolves ran towards him. He ran into the water in an attempt to escape when the wolves dived into the water and dragged him out. 

Farah and Rin watched in horror as he was carried to the shore and another, younger-looking wolf demon approached him as the scar-faced demon coughed for air. 

“I had to search high and low for you,” the younger demon said smugly, “you dirty thief.” 

The younger gripped the scarred demon’s head and demanded, “Now hand over the sacred jewel shard that you stole from me.” 

The one-eyed demon reached into his clothes as he shuttered, “Alright. I won’t run away.” 

The scared demon nervously put something, the jewel shard, on the ground in front of the younger demon and the younger took it with a smirk. He got up and turned away from the scarred wolfman, which made the thief say, “You’re letting me go? Thank you for your mercy.” 

The younger wolf demon stopped and said, “Hmm” before he swiped his hand behind him in a red flash. 

Farah quietly gasped and buried Rin’s face into her stomach, sparing her the sight of the younger demon killing the stealing wolf demon and bleeding into the ground. Though the younger girl did hear it and gripped Farah’s kimono tightly. 

“You fool.” the living demon said, “I would’ve forgotten.” 

His head tried a bit towards the wolf pack, “Alright, I’ve gotten what I wanted. I’m going on ahead.” he began walking off, “You stay in the village and feed to your hearts’ desire. Then catch up with me when you’re done.” 

With that, the wolves dispersed, attacking and killing the men, women, and even children of the village before Farah’s eyes. 

She quickly got out of her shock and grabbed Rin, running into the forest in hopes of getting a head start on their escape before the wolves turned their attention to them. 

In a matter of minutes, the two were panting, running as fast as they could down a dirt path towards Sesshomaru’s resting place. Farah kept hope they may make it to the dog demon alive, sparing Rin the experience of death. But the hope soon waned as she heard the snarling wolves coming closer to them, following their trail and running faster to catch them. 

Farah and Rin were soon feeling tears from fear of death drop from their eyes, Farah barely managed to remember to jump over the root so Rin wouldn’t trip. 

They managed to get a few yards farther than Rin’s original death sight before one of the wolves jumped and tackled Rin. Farah, in shock and fear, kicked the wolf off Rin and tried to get her back up, but the rest of the wolf’s comrades got the jump on them and were soon biting any part of the girls they could. 

Farah covered Rin with her body again, trying to delay the little girl’s inevitable death. She couldn’t stop the screams of pain as her flesh was pierced again and again. She felt Rin shake in shock and dread under her before her legs were pulled, dragging her from her sister and forced to watch Rin be bitten and killed by wolves in front of her. 

Rin screamed and kicked, fighting as well as she could before succumbing to the pain. Farah screamed to her last breath, calling to Rin and reaching for her before she felt herself die. The blood loss, pain, and agony all adding up before her world went dark. 

‘So this is what death is like’ the young World Jumper noted before falling into a dreamless, painless, numbing, permanent sleep.

* * *

Noise, no, Rin… Rin grunting as she did when she woke up. When had… 

Suddenly, the memories of moments before came flooding back to Farah’s mind. She snapped her eyes open and gasped, sitting up abruptly and looked at her surroundings. Specifically, the scene in front of her. 

Sesshomaru was holding Rin in his arm as she had woken up, the two looked at Farah as she began crying, the tears falling before she could process them. 

“You… saved us,” Farah choked, getting on her knees and bowing her head low, “thank you. I owe you my life and Rin’s.” 

“Lord Sesshomaru,” the smaller demon, Jaken, said in disbelief as Rin stood up, “you resurrected those human girls with the power of the Tenseiga?” 

Sesshomaru stood up and began walking down the path, the two humans and a small demon staring at him as he did so. 

“Hello?” Jaken tried to gain Lord Sesshomaru’s attention as Farah stood up and placed her hands on Rin’s shoulders as they watched the dog demon, “Lord Sesshomaru?” 

“Lord Sesshomaru saving human girls is surprising enough,” Jaken said out loud to himself, “but then again, more importantly, didn’t Lord Sesshomaru say he was going to test the power of the Tenseiga once again?” 

The green demon lowered his staff, “Th-That would me I was cut down with no guarantee for survival!” Jaken began weeping, “And to think I’ve devoted myself to you all of these years!” 

As the imp sobbed, “Lord Sesshomaru, it’s so unfair! Why do you do it? I can’t understand it!” Rin began walking towards Lord Sesshomaru, getting out of Farah’s reach and running towards the demon. Farah smiled at this and began following, jogging a bit to catch up and walk next to Rin. 

Farah heard Master Jaken snap out of his crying, “Lord Sesshomaru, wait! I’m coming!” 

The four reached a grass clearing, seeing a two-headed dragon, A-Un, looked over to them in curiosity. 

“Say,” Farah turned her head to Master Jaken, “why are you two following us?” 

Farah did not hesitate her reply, “I owe Lord Sesshomaru my life, as well as Rin’s. We will follow him unless he wishes otherwise.” 

“Of course he wishes otherwise!” Master Jaken stated, “He does not need lowly humans like you-” 

“Do as you wish,” Lord Sesshomaru cut off Jaken, making the imp’s jaw drop in shock, “but don’t expect anything from me.” 

Rin smiled and Farah bowed, “Yes, our Lord.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin became Farah's little sister and they joined Sesshomaru after dying. 
> 
> What may happen in this dangerous life journey?


	7. Adapting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Dear readers, please leave kudos and share your thoughts in the comments!

Days became weeks during the travels of Lord Sesshomaru’s quest. 

Farah and Rin did well together when foraging for food, surviving the wilderness was easy thanks to their former village’s neglect. With all their experience in finding their own food in the forest, Farah and Rin knew exactly what to look for and what was safe to eat. 

A few days after they began following Lord Sesshomaru, he had surprised them all by presenting the two girls with new kimonos. Rin got an orange and white checkered kimono with green circles and a green obi to tie it. Farah received a green and white checkered kimono, like Rin’s, with orange circles and obi, making them a matching set. 

Farah practiced her sewing a bit on their old kimonos, making a small bag to carry rations they could save along their journey. It was made from Farah’s dark green kimono with strips of Rin’s old kimono folded and tied as straps. 

As they traveled, Farah became hyper-aware of her surroundings, getting a sixth-sense for dangers nearby, though not as strong as Lord Sesshomaru’s. 

Rin slowly began speaking again, much to Farah’s relief. It seemed with few male humans around, Rin was slowly regaining her bravery and forgetting her fears for a bit. 

Master Jaken was… interesting to be around. He was bossy, arrogant, egotistical in his own way, and undyingly loyal to Lord Sesshomaru and his wishes, even when he protested some things. 

A-Un was nice, Rin bonded with the dragon demon easily like a normal kid would a dog. It was cute and entertaining, and learning to ride A-Un was bumpy but doable. Farah fell off the dragon a lot before she got it right, Rin got it down faster on account of her close bond with A-Un. The lucky little girl. 

Overall, Farah could say with confidence that while they were in relatively more danger than in the village, they were happier and far better off. 

Though Farah still meant it when she told Lord Sesshomaru she owed him her life and Rin’s. The demon had saved her and Rin when she couldn’t, and Rin was the closest thing to a sister she had. While it twisted something in Farah that she couldn’t protect Rin, she felt it necessary to repay Sesshomaru in some way. 

Until Farah found out how to do that, she was fine with following him. Besides, they had some pretty good times together. 

* * *

Farah could hear Rin’s cheering beyond the fog, then Master Jaken’s complaints. She smiled contently, loving how childish Rin had been behaving over the course of the last few weeks. 

“Inuyasha.” Lord Sesshomaru stated, walking into their view with Farah a step behind him. 

“Lord Sesshomaru.” Master Jaken greeted. 

“Inuyasha did this,” the dog demon stated, “although I doubt he was able to escape unscathed.” 

Sesshomaru reached for a horn on the slain demon’s head and lifted it from the corpse’s remains, examining it closely. Rin childishly began screaming like the little girl she was, likely to get her energy out or just to have a bit of fun. Farah knew she wasn’t actually scared, few things scared Rin now that they were traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and encountering dangers left and right on a weekly basis at least. 

Sesshomaru began walking off, saying, “Come with me.” 

“We’re taking the head with us?” Master Jaken questioned as Farah followed behind Lord Sesshomaru. 

“Enough of that Rin,” Lord Sesshomaru commanded, “Stop it.” 

Rin ceased her screaming immediately and turned to stand at attention, “Yes, my Lord.” 

Farah glanced back at Rin with a smile as she walked on, noticing Lord Sesshomaru’s concentrated gaze and the squinting of his eyes. 

Master Jaken and Rin caught up with them and they walked on for a bit before stopping at a clearing. 

“Farah, Rin,” Lord Sesshomaru addressed the humans, “you will stay here and wait for our return. Jaken, let’s go.” 

“Right away my lord!” Master Jaken ran over to Lord Sesshomaru. 

“Yes, our Lord.” Rin and Farah said in unison as they watched the two demons vanish from their sight into the forest. 

“Guess we’ll camp here for a bit,” Farah said as she crouched down and rummaged through her bag, “we’ve still got some walnuts and chestnuts to snack on. A couple of apples and plums. Other than that, we don’t have anything dinner-worthy.” she looked over to Rin, leaning down and viewing their rations, “What do you say we check the surrounding forest for a bit more food?” 

“Yes!” Rin beamed and ran into the forest ahead with Farah trailing behind her. 

Among the brush, roots, and other forest life, the two managed to find some wild yams and a few spring onions. 

“What do you think?” Farah asked Rin as they gathered their findings, “Baked yams for today and we can save the onions for later?” 

“Sounds yummy!” Rin grinned, making Farah smile in return, “Okay then, we can probably even roast some chestnuts tonight around the fire too.” 

The two girls got back to the clearing and quickly made a perfect spot to start a fire, gathering branches from the forest ground. Farah took out two flint stones from her bag and started the fire, letting it get hot for a few minutes before placing a couple of yams around the edge of it. 

Farah dusted her hands and sat next to Rin by the fire, “Alright, now we just have to wait a bit.” 

Rin smiled and leaned back, gazing up at the stars, “How long do you think Lord Sesshomaru will be gone this time?” 

“However long he needs,” Farah answered honestly, “he seemed pretty deep in thought when he left.” 

Rin nodded, “Mmm-Hmm, maybe he’s going to do something with that slain demon head.” 

Farah smiled, “Maybe.” 

When Farah checked the yams and saw they were done, she took a long stick and moved them from the heat, letting them cool a bit in the grass before testing them for touch. 

She smiled when the skins were warm but cool enough for them to be held, “Dinner time, Rin,” she handed one of the yams to the little girl, “eat up.” 

Rin did with a large smile and Farah was soon chewing her own yam as well. 

‘Should be a nice, calm three days,’ the older thought, ‘what better chance to practice some self-defense?’ 

Over the last few weeks, Farah had been training herself to become stronger. The dangers of the demon world were vast and while she would never stand a chance against some, she wanted to at least be able to sand her ground a bit or get away skillfully enough. 

After what happened to her and Rin, Farah wanted to be better, stronger to protect Rin, and possibly assist Lord Sesshomaru. It was a tall wish, but Farah had learned a long time ago that anything was possible, you just had to try. 

After the girls rested the night by the fire, Farah woke up first thing in the morning and started stretching. She attempted to do a split but like all times before, she couldn’t do it right, yet. 

After practicing kicks and punches at thin air, Rin woke up and started grinding this to play with. Whether it was climbing trees or watching the small creatures of the forest, she acted and smiled like any child her age should. Farah was very pleased to see Rin along the forest, playing and laughing to her heart’s content. 

The next two days passed similarly, they foraged for food, played, or trained, Rin getting bored and taking a try at some of the moves Farah was practicing. 

They were happy with all this because they felt safe. Rin no longer had to worry about the villagers treating her badly. Farah didn’t have to come to Rin rescue and fight off the men. They were far away from their past troubles, fed well, and were on a sort of adventure that let them see things no other human of this world would. 

Farah especially took note of the different terrains they crossed and the lively trees they passed. It was great to be back in the forest like she was in Blues’ world. Everything was new but the traveling was familiar in a more rural way. 

Sure, there was the rare vocational demon that was bold enough to try picking a fight with Lord Sesshomaru, but they safely watched from afar and the dog demon never lost. It was cool to see and a bit gory as the corpses tended to be… less than a pleasant sight. But Rin and Farah adjusted to it, Rin more so since she was young and could easily adapt. 

The third night, Farah had found radishes and cooked them over their small fire with the last of the chestnuts roasting in a ring of flat rocks next to the flames. They finished their dinner happily and waited for Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken to return soon. 

Rin sighed as they sat by the fire on the third night, “What could be taking Lord Sesshomaru so long?” 

“Many things could Rin,” Farah patiently smiled, “many things. That is why we are to be patient and wait until he returns for us.” 

Rin nodded with a small smile and looked up into the forest for a sighting of their demon lord’s return. 

At the sight of Lord Sesshomaru coming out of the forest, Rin gasped happily and got up to greet him, “Lord Sesshomaru!” the child laughed and Farah leaned back to watch the scene with a smile. 

At the sense of danger, Farah frowned at the same time as Lord Sesshomaru and tensed. 

“Stop, Rin.” the dog demon ordered, “Do not move.” 

Rin froze mid-step with a gasp, still as a statue, and Farah also refused to twitch a muscle. 

Lord Sesshomaru leaped over their camp sight and used his claws to slice down two trees, revealing the demoness hiding in the forest as she leaped out of the way. 

“A woman.” Lord Sesshomaru noted. 

Jaken sniffed the air, “I know that scent,” Jaken spoke up, “she smells much like that strange beast that offered to lent you the severed human arm, a demon that disguised himself with a baboon palate.” 

Farah remembered that episode as Jaken continued, “His wretched plan took us to hell and back! Curse him! Your arm was almost burned off! And I was beaten to a pulp by that monk!” 

Jaken shook his head, “Simply recalling that incident makes me ill!” 

“I recall the scent,” Lord Sesshomaru spoke up, “it is the same as the beast that attempted to trap me, the one who is known as Naraku.” 

The demoness replied, “So, you must be Inuyasha’s brother, Sesshomaru. You’re very clever.” 

Lord Sesshomaru said nothing to that and the demoness introduced herself, “I am Kagura, the wind sorceress, an incarnation of Naraku.” 

“Incarnation?” Lord Sesshomaru questioned. 

“Correct.” was Kaguara’s reply, “Sesshomaru, the fangs you delivered to Kaijinbo to make your sword were those of a demon called Goshinki. Like me,” she informed, “he was also created from Naraku.” 

“All very interesting,” Lord Sesshomaru said, “but did you search me out to simply tell me this?” 

“Hmm,” Kagura opened her fan and hid her mouth, “can you not detect its scent? Tokijin reeks of Goshinki’s aura. It is closer than you think.” 

A burst of strong wind passed and soon, Kagura took off into the gust of air on an enlarged white feather. 

“You are the sword’s rightful owner.” Kagura stated before disappearing into the sky as the wind stopped. 

Master Jaken left A-Un’s side and walked up to Lord Sesshomaru’s side, “I am not sorry to see her leave so soon. I don’t believe I’ve seen such an arrogant woman.” 

“Me as well,” Farah stood up and stretched once the coast was clear, “and I’ve been around human women, trust me Master Jaken, they’re far worse and ignorant to boot.” 

“Hmm,” Master Jaken nodded. 

Lord Sesshomaru noticed Rin still frozen and turned a bit, “Rin, you’re free to move now.” 

Rin turned her head back and smiled as she unfroze, “Yes, my lord!” the child stretched and inhaled, “Ahh!” 

Farah smiled at Rin’s antics before walking over to Lord Sesshomaru’s other side and gazing up at the sky with him, “Do you believe she was completely truthful? Or does she have a hidden motive behind her words?” 

“Hmm,” Lord Sesshomaru furrowed his eyes, “the Tokijin.” he tried the name as Rin could be heard laughing from behind them. 

“Speaking of strange women.” Master Jaken said aloud. 

Farah looked over to Jaken, “Rin is still a GIRL, Master Jaken. There is quite a difference between the two. I, on the other hand, will be a woman in a few years. Rin has a long way to go, for humans, before she can be called a woman. Her ‘strangeness’ right now,” she pointed to Rin playful rolling in the grass and giggling, “is her being a child, as she should be behaving for her age. It’s normal, Master Jaken.” 

Jaken huffed, not saying any more as Lord Sesshomaru turned around and walked to A-Un, “Farah, Rin.” 

“Yes, our lord?” the girls responded in unison. 

“Stay here a bit longer,” he ordered, “Jaken, let’s go.” 

Master Jaken jerked and scrambled to get on A-Un, “Right away, my lord!” 

Rin and Farah stood and watched the demons take off again, into the sky with A-Un being unmuzzled. 

“Well,” Farah dusted her kimono, “we can use this time to forage and gather rations for the trip ahead. Then take a quick nap. What do you think, Rin?” 

Rin smiled brightly, “That is a great idea!” she rushed into the forest with Farah on her heels trailing her. 

The two found more yams and sweet potatoes, a couple of radishes and spring onions, and by some miracle, cucumbers. They filled Farah’s bag to the limit and returned to their campsite for a quick nap to recharge and prepare for the journey ahead. 

The two were woken up a little after sunrise by Master Jaken, “Wake up, humans! Lord Sesshomaru will not wait for you!” 

Rin yawned as Farah stretched and got their bag, “We’re up, Master Jaken.” Rin mumbled and stood with Farah. 

They walked to A-Un, re-muzzled, and crouched low for them to get on the dragon’s back. Farah helped Rin up first, then got on herself before the dragon began walking with Jaken taking the reins and trailing behind Lord Sesshomaru, who was walking into the forest. 

‘And so another journey begins,’ Farah thought as she watched Lord Sesshomaru walk in deep thought, ‘wonder who we’ll see along the way to the old tree?’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, not a thrilling, edge of your seat chapter, but please have some patience for me! 
> 
> The next chapter will reveal some.. interesting twists in the tale. 
> 
> Leave kudos and share comments down below!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Comment down below after leaving kudos!


End file.
